I'll Never Let You Go
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: She planned on spending the night alone, until he showed up to comfort her. And during that time, she knew that he would always be there, by her side. Oneshot.


Author's note: I'm not exactly sure how this idea came about. I just felt inclined to write something very emotional. Also, this is not the first South Park fic I've ever written; it is merely the first South Park fic I've ever published on this site.

Disclaimer: South Park is © Trey Parker and Matt Stone (aka two sexy geniuses) as well as Comedy Central.

* * *

Wendy let out a small sigh. She reached out and gently placed her hand on top of the tombstone. Her fingers slowly traced the name imprinted on the grave.

She drew back and stood there in silence. Darkness had already enveloped the sky, but Wendy remained where she was, alone in the cemetery. The night was so calm and quiet that the only sound to comfort her was that of her own breathing, slow and timely.

A breeze began to roll in, causing Wendy to shiver. She tightly crossed her arms, in hopes that her own body heat would keep her warm. The wind grew stronger, and Wendy had finally decided to head back home. She would deal with her grief in the morning.

She turned and began walking. As she walked, she looked on either side of her, gazing at all of the tombstones, each a different size and color, each only about a few inches apart from one another. She shuddered, knowing that each one represented a lost life.

She suddenly heard a noise and stopped in her tracks. She listened intently to what seemed like hasty footsteps drawing closer. She felt her heart jump, and she started moving again, only this time at a much faster pace. She was certain that someone was following her.

"Wendy!" a voice cried out.

The stranger had caught up to her, and she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wendy shrieked. She frantically tried to break loose.

"AHH, oh my God, dude, Wendy, WENDY! It's me!" a familiar voice spoke quickly, trying his best to convince her.

It was then that Wendy stopped struggling to break free of the person's grip. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"St-Stan?" she said in almost a whisper. She turned around to face him, and sure enough, there he was, out of breath, with his hat slightly askew due to their encounter.

"Oh my God," she said with relief. "Stan, oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know…I just…I thought you were a stalker or something."

"No, no, it's alright, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get your attention," Stan assured her. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Wendy smiled. "What…what are you doing here, exactly?" As she asked this, she straightened out his crooked hat and brushed off his jacket a bit.

"Oh, um, thanks," he said, looking up at his hat and blushing slightly. "Well, I tried calling your house a little while ago, and your mom picked up and told me that you were sleeping over Bebe's house."

Wendy nodded, secretly ashamed of her own lie.

"So, I just, y'know…" Stan paused, as if he were trying to find the right words to say. "…figured I would try here first."

She smiled again. "You're so sweet."

Stan smiled back at her, and the two began walking forward, toward the gate of the cemetery. They walked side by side, and Stan quietly reached for Wendy's hand. Their fingertips bumped. Wendy glanced down at the space between their hands. Their fingers laced into one another's, and they each tightened their grasps.

"Hey…so, are you okay?" Stan asked Wendy, in hopes that he would be able to comfort her.

"Yeah, I mean," Wendy began, feeling the heartache overcome her once more. "It's just…I can't believe she's…gone. I feel like I kinda took her for granted, you know? She would always praise me fore being so smart and doing well in school. I would just smile politely at her when she said stuff like that. I never even realized how much I…"

At that point, Wendy simply could not hold it in anymore. She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Stan promptly pulled her into his chest, his arms clutching her waist. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck. She wept into his jacket.

"I know, Wendy, I know," Stan said softly. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Wendy pulled away, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Th-thank you," Wendy said in between smalls gasps for breath. "You know, um," she said, wiping away one last tear from her face. "She was only 74 when she died."

"Yeah," Stan said. "She was really nice. Remember that day I met her?"

"She really liked you, did you know that?" Wendy informed him. "She said you were such a sweetheart."

"Aww, well," Stan said sheepishly, "I tried to be on my best behavior."

"I remember, after you left that day," Wendy reminisced. "I was helping her finish the dishes, and she was just going on and on about you."

Stan stared, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"She told me to make sure that I hold on to you, because a nice guy like you is so hard to find," Wendy said, "and that she hasn't met someone like you since my grandpa."

Wendy couldn't help but smile, remembering that conversation so perfectly. "She told me that she knew she'd be with him for the rest of her life from the moment they first kissed."

She then took Stan's hands into hers. "And she asked if I ever felt anything like that before."

Stan's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure if he was just anxious to hear what she was about to say next, or if he was about to throw up all over her, as he had already done on many, many instances in the past.

"I told her yeah," Wendy finally said.

And they stared into each other's eyes, neither one saying another word, for they both knew that no other words needed to be said. They gradually inched closer and their lips met. They kissed each other deeply, their hearts racing in unison, the waves of emotion crashing down on them.

Stan tore his lips away from Wendy's, and the smack of the suction echoed into the night. Wendy could still feel the warmth of his lips upon hers. She touched her lips as a smile crept onto them.

They lied down on the grass. Stan held his arms out and Wendy accepted the embrace, resting her head on his shoulders.

"You're an amazing boyfriend," Wendy whispered to him, her eyes closed. "You know that, right?"

Stan began to close his eyes as well. "I love you, too."

And in that moment, Stan knew that they would be together forever, because Wendy held on to him, and wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

Just as her grandma would've wanted.


End file.
